


Dream Tour

by 22Bean22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fem!Chara, Friendship, Gaster - Freeform, Not Romance, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Snowdin Inn, Temmie Flakes, The core - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, Tours, Underground, Waterfall, asgore - Freeform, chara, chasriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: One of Asriel’s dreams was to show the Underground to someone else, someone who had never experienced its beauty first hand. Since Asriel was a child, one of the newest members to the Underground community, it had always been other people introducing him to the place, not the other way round. However, it seemed that his dream was finally going to come true when Chara fell.





	Dream Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Undertale fic I've written in a while. It was requested by one of my friends, and honestly, I was kinda nervous writing it. I've probably got some facts wrong, like the timeline, since I'm not sure whether Sans and Papyrus were around at this time, etc, so apologies if I did get something wrong. I'm also sorry about giving Chara a definite gender, it just seemed easier for the pronouns.

The Underground was a beautiful place. To be fair, it was the only place Asriel had ever seen, and he couldn’t really judge its looks by just that. But… He knew. The Underground was a beautiful place. His father had told him many times, and he had seen the surface world, so, therefore, it was true. 

One of Asriel’s dreams was to show the Underground to someone else, someone who had never experienced its beauty first hand. Since Asriel was a child, one of the newest members to the Underground community, it had always been other people introducing him to the place, not the other way round. However, it seemed that his dream was finally going to come true when Chara fell. 

It had actually been a month since the incident. Asriel had spent all thirty days pacing around the house, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement for the time when Chara would be able to leave the palace. If it had been up to him, she would’ve spent the very first full day exploring, with his touring, of course, but his mother had thought it would be best if the girl rested for a bit. She was also an extremely timid thing, and it had taken over a week to even get her talking to anyone. 

But… Finally… The day had come. 

Both children, giddy with excitement, were bustled out of the palace, through the blindingly striking Judgement Hall, and out into the first view of the city. They each had a small backpack resting on their shoulders, filled with the equipment for a week spent in the Underground. Wooly garments for Snowdin, spare clothes, snacks, and money for any stalls they would visit along the way. Asriel would make sure to remind Chara to save some change for Temmie Village. 

“So, remember, be back within a week. I’ve booked you both a room in the Snowdin Inn, and the innkeeper already knows that you’ll be coming. No one in the Underground is dangerous, Chara, so you don’t need to worry about anyone,” Toriel’s tone was brisk, but also had a gentle feel to it. 

“And don’t spend all of your money on Temmie flakes, Asriel!” Asgore chipped in, his voice playful. Asriel rolled his eyes, smiling. His love for the unusual treat never seemed to go over his parents’ heads. 

After a few more minutes of fussing, Asriel took Chara’s hand in his, and the two of them set out on the dream tour of the Underground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The first place on Asriel’s list was the Core. It was still newly built, courtesy of W.D Gaster, the scientist that always managed to send a chill down Asriel’s spine. Everyone in the Underground was extremely friendly, and Doctor Gaster was no exception. However, Asriel just couldn’t help but feel slightly apprehensive about the abnormal atmosphere that was always hovering around the scientist’s being. 

Therefore, Asriel was extremely relieved when they didn’t run into the skeletal figure throughout the trip. 

“This is the Core! Apparently it fuels the power for the entire Underground, or something like that. It’s got loads of techy stuff, I don’t really know that much about it apart from that it looks cool and is really pretty to look at!” Asriel pointed it out with a furry finger, despite it’s unmissable size. 

Chara gasped, eyes widening, taking in every detail of the divine silhouette rising above the lava. Asriel beamed at her reaction, excited to show his friend the rest of the Underground. The Core wasn’t the only gasp-worthy place, and Asriel even began thinking of which areas would go down best. Waterfall always had that peaceful, welcoming atmosphere about it that he was certain Chara would love, but the cosiness of Snowdin was also something to cherish. 

“How long did this take to build…?” Chara asked in her hesitant voice, barely audible above the constant whirring of machines. Asriel blinked in surprise, he wasn’t prepared to answer informative questions like these. 

As he was opening his mouth to reply that he didn’t know, Chara turned to him, her eyes wide with curiosity. Asriel had a sudden desire to impress her, and thought of the first thing that came to his head. 

“Ten-thousand years!” Well, it was impressive, at least. 

“Ten-thousand years?!?” 

“Y-Yeah!” 

“Wow… That’s so cool!” Chara’s face lit up with the brightest smile Asriel had ever seen, and the guilt of his little lie immediately vanished. 

“I know, right! Come on, let’s keep going!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The beauty of Waterfall never ceased to stun Asriel. Each room brought mysteries, and had its own character. 

At first glance, Waterfall would seem like the kind of place that would be easy to get lost in. Asriel himself had felt a little confused a few times, but that was only in the room of glowing paths directed by mushrooms. Chara tensed slightly as she was lead into the dark coolness, but Asriel kept his fingers entwined with hers the entire way. 

“It’s OK. I know this place can seem scary at first, but you get used to it.” 

Chara didn’t reply, and instead squeezed Asriel’s hand slightly in acknowledgement. The small monster lead the way through the first few rooms, giving Chara a few minutes to marvel at the huge, jagged rock that marked the end of Waterfall. The girl smiled as she watched Asriel tell a story, his hands moving animatedly as he spoke about the time when he’d made the horrific journey up to the peak of that rock, but chickened out after five minutes. 

However, he didn’t give Chara long, as there was a specific place that he really wanted to show. And, no, it wasn’t Temmie Village, as fantastic as the place as. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Munching happily on their Temmie flakes, the two children neared the end of Waterfall. Again, Asriel had bustled Chara through most of the rooms, still desperate to fit the final place in. She was getting slightly fed-up with all of the rush, but Asriel kept reminding her that they had an entire week to go back over everything, therefore keeping her patience in check. 

“Alright, nearly there…” Asriel muttered, his stomach doing little flip-flops in excitement. This room, despite its plain look, never ceased to give him chills, not for its outside, but for the things to do within. 

“Finally,” Chara muttered under her breath. Before she could make another snarky comment, they entered the room, and all bad feelings were washed from the atmosphere around them. 

The room was dark, just as every other one in Waterfall, but there was a unique feel to its light, supplied by the hovering spheres of yellow that danced in a non-existent breeze. The shape of the room was long, but also very thin, with dirt walls closing in on either side. Shallow water pooled around across the floor, reaching only to Asriel’s ankles, the cool temperature a refreshing change from the heat of Hotland. But, the most eye-catching thing in the room was the echo flowers. Offering their own eerie glow, they almost seemed to pulse with a rhythmic beating as their light dimmed, icy blue colours emitted from each unique petal. 

“Oh my god… What do these do?” Chara bent down beside one of the flowers on her hands and knees, surveying the plant with keen eyes. Asriel was surprised, he knew it was unlikely that the surface world had echo flowers, but did they really not have anything that matched the beauty and mystery of them? What a sad world… 

“They’re called echo flowers,” Asriel explained, sitting down beside the one Chara was investigating. “They repeat the last thing they heard.” 

“Woah… Really?” Chara beamed, causing a warmth to fill Asriel’s heart. Within a matter of hours he had seen Chara smile more than he had in the rest of their entire time together. He knew that this tour would be perfect. 

Without waiting for an answer, Chara moved onto a different flower, resting her ear to its frame and listening intently. From his position Asriel didn’t have a clue what it was saying, but he supposed it was funny, as the words caused Chara to burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Haha, that one’s funny! It’s this dude shouting at another guy for telling a pun!” 

Asriel chuckled quietly to himself, already aware of the monsters behind the conversation encased in that flower. Making a mental note to introduce Chara to the two comical skeletons, Asriel decided to explain the fascinating concept of the flowers a bit more. 

“The echo flowers are technically made for wishing, but they’re rarely used for that, since wishes are usually made by unhappy people and there are hardly any of those down here. So, instead, the flowers just catch little snippets of conversation of monsters walking by. Sans and Papyrus, who were the two you heard in that one, were probably on their way to see Undyne, or something.” 

“Everyone’s happy here…?” Chara asked hesitantly, momentarily halting in her exploration. Asriel shrugged off her sudden apprehension, and answered brightly, “Yes! Well, I haven’t really met everyone yet but they all seem really happy. At least, if they’re not, they’re really good at hiding it!” 

“Well, some people are…” The girl said thoughtfully, almost as if she didn’t even mean to say it out loud. “Anyway, can we make a wish? It seems like a shame to let something so beautiful go to waste…” 

Asriel thought for a second, then nodded vigorously. Come to think of it, he couldn’t actually remember a time when he’d left his mark in this garden of flowers. “That sounds great, Chara!” 

She smiled back at him, and situated herself beside the same flower. “So… Don’t you have any wishes to make?” 

Asriel blinked in surprise, he hadn’t really expected to be asked first. It would’ve been ideal if he’d had some time to think of something, but… There was always one wish, nagging away at the back of his mind. 

“Hm… Just one, but it’s kind of stupid…” This time it was his turn to be hesitant, as he fumbled his paws clumsily in his lap. Speaking to a flower suddenly felt a little odd, and it was making him flustered. 

“Don’t say that! Come on, I promise I won’t laugh!” Chara’s face was so eager… This was the most animated he had ever seen her, and, without a doubt, this was the happiest he himself had felt in a long time. Maybe that was why he decided to loosen up, and tell the far-fetched wish he had always wanted to get off his chest. 

“Hm… If I say my wish, you promise you won’t laugh at me?” He could never be too sure. Just one more check. 

“I promise I won’t laugh!” Chara raised her hands in surrender, staring at him indignantly. 

“One day, I’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world around, that’s my wish.” There. It was said. Asriel raised his eyes from the ground to look at Chara, who’s expression had become one of shock. Then, a twinkle lit up in her pupils, as a smile broke out on her face. A blush crept onto Asriel’s cheeks, and he glanced to the side so he didn’t have to watch her laugh. Sure enough, the grin was shortly followed by another fit of giggles. 

“...Hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh at it,” He grumbled, causing her laughter to die down the slightest bit. 

“Sorry, it’s just funny.” Asriel looked up to see Chara shrug. “That’s my wish, too.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after checking in to the inn, Asriel and Chara lay in the two twin beds placed neatly in the corner of their room. After such a tiring day, Chara had already fallen asleep, her steady breathing filling the room. 

However, Asriel was still awake, his thoughts occupied by the wishing session they’d both had earlier. As much as he loved the Underground, he did want to see the surface world, but the reasoning behind Chara’s wish was more confusing. She, herself had seen the surface world. She’d lived up there for most of her life. Asriel knew that she hadn’t been happy, so why would she want to go back? Was it so that the monsters could be free? If so, Chara was the kindest being Asriel had ever met. And… He couldn’t help but wonder… 

Chara’s determination had always been something Asriel had admired, but for once, he was slightly fearful of it. To what extent was Chara willing to go to make their dream come true?


End file.
